Donna & the Black Sheep Extended Version
by YourVixen
Summary: At times, she's 'The Viper,' others she's the lowly bartender at Charlie's Place. In reality, she's the 'Donna' of the Swan family. Now, if she could just stop fighting with the cute arms dealer, she'd realize they both EXTENDED CUT: includes bonus scenes, never heard before backstory and an ulternate ending. WARNING VIOLENCE & GORE


BPOV

"Okay, Bella it's time for you to get out. The dosage administered for the target will render him incapacitated within the hour."

"Copy," I replied over the stupid, microphone-walkie-thing Alice made me use. I swear she thinks we're covert ops or something. I'm an assassin for The Mafia, not the government; there's a difference. I only indulged her because this wasn't an ordinary hit. Tonight I needed to be covered at all angles ... I couldn't do this job alone like I typically would.

I scurried out of the gala as quickly as I came, and walked a safe distance away before hailing a cab. If I'm lucky, I'll make it back to Charlie's Bar before Black arrives.

Stepping out of the cab I made my way inside the family bar.

"How'd it go?" My brother asked, concern clear in his tone.

"Fine, Banner will be dead within the hour," I replied.

"Are you sure this was all worth it?" He asked.

"Don't get the roles reversed here Bubba. You may be the face of 'The Family' but don't forget who leads; don't ever question my decisions again." I reprimanded.

"Sorry Iz, I just worry about you, ya know?" He replied.

My, before exterior melted and I smiled at my kid brother. Though younger than me, he always wanted to play protective big brother, even though he, more than anyone, knows I'm more than capable of taking care of myself.

"Mo linm twa fraer" I spoke.

We haven't had much use for Louisiana Creole since we made the move here years ago, but it reminds me of home. Reminds me of the time we spent with my mother before she got sick, right before our dad sent for us. An innocent time, before I knew who my father was and what he did; before he trained me to do the same thing. My father wasn't a bad guy; he just worked in a dangerous profession. He let my mother take us to keep us safe in hopes of a normal life, after an incident where Emmett was kidnapped. I shortly found out the grass was only greener on the other side for one of us. While Emmett seemed to thrive, I was suffocating. The only thing holding me together was my mom. When we got to Chicago, I finally felt as if I was in my element, and could now spread my wings. However, Emmett struggled with what our life had become.

As Emmett ran away from the darkness, I ran to it.

At that point, my father started honing my skills. As the most prominent arms dealer in Chicago, Charlie had access to the latest and greatest weapons on and off the market. Over the next several years, he taught me how to use them all.

Once he noticed I had a real talent for guns, he exposed more of the behind the scenes aspects. The cost, storage, and the distribution; rather than just how to shoot them, build them, and how to tear them apart.

He tried to explain to me the impact of taking someone's life, but I never truly understood until that day arrived; the stripping of my innocence. It was a so-called buddy of Charlie's; he came into the bar while Charlie was out meeting with the Irish about their next shipment. Phil knew Charlie was gone; I overheard them on the phone earlier, which put me on high alert as to why he was here. Phil proceeded to call me a cock-tease and said it was about time I got 'broken in.' So I put a hollow point through his skull. That took me down a path of bloodshed, and I unofficially entered the family business when I was of age. We kept it under wraps from the five families, knowing they wouldn't approve. By the time I turned twenty, I was up to my two-hundredth kill. I'd taken the name 'The Viper' in secret. No one but my dad, Alice, and Emmett knew it was me.

When I turned twenty-two, my father sat me down to explain how a deal with the Columbians had gone south and that they were coming for his head. Of course, I offered to take care of them, but he said it was too late; there was already a hit out on him.

Everyone knew Charlie had The Viper in his back pocket, and if something happened, it would be the cause of retaliation on the part of the families and thus start a war. He begged me not to seek revenge and risk getting myself killed. He needed me to take over the Family as the eldest. Typically, the next male heir is made the underboss, and either he or his consigliere would be poised to take over the family. However, we both knew Emmett didn't have the heart for this. He couldn't call the shots or make the hard choices. He was a good enforcer; people fell in line behind him because they were intimidated by his size but also my father's name. Without my father to back him up, Emmett just didn't have what it took to lead.

The concern with naming me the underboss was, that, as a woman, they would never respect me in a position of power. Most of the families are traditional. I was supposed to marry a nice Italian boy and produce heirs. Charlie had already broken the rules by unofficially letting me deal with family business. I didn't give a fuck; I would lead our people no matter what.

After Charlie was killed, I had a change of heart. I decided Emmett should be the face, and I would be the boss ... for now. To the families on the outside looking in, Emmett leads us, and I'm his kid sister behind the bar pouring drinks. It's been working for us for the last three years.

"Look, I explained, having Allister McClain in our back pocket is a good thing if we ever run into some legal issues. He was sloppy, he outright asked us to kill Banner, which we have on tape as well as wired money from his campaign, which I believe is called embezzlement. We have him by the balls, shall we ever need to twist them." I smiled.

I climbed behind the bar and grabbed the whiskey, pouring three shots right on time as HE walked in. Is it possible for a human being to get better looking every time you see them? Black walked in looking good enough to eat. His wild bronze hair slightly tamed today held back by a black bandana. His sparkling green eyes zeroing in on me just asking for trouble. He wore a V-neck T-shirt that left his toned and tatted arms on full display. His black jeans clung to his muscular thighs, giving a pleasant view from the front and the back. His ever-present, and always on my mind attachment lay to the side, snuggled tightly in his jeans; taunting me as it has every week for the last three, since I walked in on him at the urinal. The Black Mamba, the award-winning nickname I've chosen for it. Ever since I found out what he's packing, he's been the biggest asshole ever, and I've been a total bitch to avoid defiling every room in this bar by riding the Mandingo warrior.

"If you're anything it's punctual," I commented.

"Were you promoted from bartender to secretary, or are you keeping tabs on me, princess?" He quizzed.

Here we go.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're so microscopic on this map, so to have your meeting acknowledged by me should be flattering," I shot back.

"Not as microscopic as your tits," He fired.

Cheap shot.

"Does calling out my small tits make you feel better about what you're lacking. Say it with me ... overcompensating."

"The only one overcompensating is you. Your smart mouth is just a facade to distract from the backwater bama you really are. You'd have nothing if your father didn't drag you from the slums."

"You wanna talk Daddy? Yours didn't even want you. Carlisle tossed you in the trash, that's why you're begging on our doorstep to make a name for yourself. To get back in Daddy's good graces. You're a fraud." I spat with venom.

"You bitch!" he roared.

"Enough!" Emmett bellowed.

"Black! It's time for you to go. This disrespect towards my sister won't be tolerated."

I watched Black and his blonde-haired lackey retreat out of the bar without another word.

"That got ugly fast," Emmett spoke.

"His arrogance is annoying and will be his demise," I stated downing all three shots of whiskey I previously poured.

"So, now what do we do?" Emmet asked.

"He'll be back. He needs us. We need him as a stepping stone to Carlisle. A partner in Detroit will get our guns moving west."

That Night

I walked into the local watering hole heading straight to the bar and ordering two shots of tequila from Mags.

"Busy night?" I asked her.

"Yeah, ever since I deemed Roses a neutral territory implementing a no fire rule it's been pretty packed." She explained.

"I still don't get why anyone would want to fraternize with the enemy," I muttered in disgust, knocking back the devil's juice and grabbing the money I came to collect.

"Because it's not about fraternizing it's about fucking. There's something so enticing about sleeping with the enemy, don't you think?"

I recognized that voice anywhere, it sent shivers down my spine.

"You're still here, I thought you'd blow outta town just as fast as you blew in…" I answered nonchalantly.

"Cut the shit Bella, you know damn well I'm not leaving without the hardware," Black seethed.

"And what makes you think you have a choice. If the Swans say you're out, you're out!" I threatened.

"If I was out, Emmett would have sent the message, but he didn't, which lets me know there's something in this little arrangement for The Swan Family."

"So … you're not as dumb as you look. And here I thought you were nothing but a pretty face." I mocked.

"And I could say the same to you. You seem to know more about your brother's business then you let on."

"I know enough…for a backwater bama..."

"It's the accent."

"There's only a hint of the accent; I made sure of it. I don't get why people associate an accent with education," I remarked annoyed.

"And here, when I thought I had you pegged, don't tell me you're Ivy League?" He teased,

"I could be."

"But ... most likely not. However, if an education is what you seek, I can teach you a few things." Black wiggled his eyebrows.

"I learned about premature ejaculation my first go around in sex ed, as well as the second time around with Mike Newton on spring break. There's nothing new you can teach me." I spared.

"I can teach you to do better things with that mouth than spew bullshit." He argued.

"You wouldn't know what to do if I breathed on your toothpick, much less swallowed it."

"How about you blow me and find out." Black goaded.

"Fuck you." Was my simple retort.

"Now that ..., you're not ready for. I'm not missionary Mike. I'll have you calling my name in that sexy accent of yours before we hit the bed." He challenged.

"You are probably right." I agreed.

"Black … Black … I don't feel anything … wait, is that your finger?" I called in mock confusion.

In reality, I'd probably be yelling, "Black, call the ambulance, I think you hit a vital organ!" The giraffe neck in his jeans will rip my furburger to shreds. Yet he doesn't know everything I've seen, and I intend to keep it that way.

He let out a bellowing laugh before unbuckling his belt.

"What are you doing, are you willing to expose yourself to a bar full of people to prove me wrong?" I asked surprised by the ego on this one. Then again, with a third leg like that, what reason does he have to be shy?

"No, when you see my dick up close for the first time, it will be before it's filling one of your orifices."

I was wet just at the thought.

I wanted to stop this dance and tell him to surprise me on what orifice he would choose, but my pride wouldn't let me. This man has been such a huge dick, so why do I want to sit on his face?

"In your dreams buddy." I protested.

"In your reality, Swan." And with that, he took my hand and stuffed it in his jeans.

Everything in my head screamed to stop this, just pull your hand out and walk away but I couldn't. Black was testing me, and if I run, he wins.

"You think I'm afraid, I am no-" I froze mid-sentence. I know my eyes widened to comical proportions. This thing is huge, not just in length but in girth, and it's oddly only at half mast. My panties were instantly soaked, but I'd be damned if I'd let him see me sweat. It feels bigger than I remembered from the bathroom accident.

Was it possible he didn't have the whole thing out?

"You were saying…" he smirked.

I yanked my hand out his pants feigning nonchalance.

"I've seen better…" I waved him off.

"Maybe in your dreams, or on porn hub, but I doubt you will ever have better than Black."

"I gotta have Black to compare, and I'm not remotely interested." I lied.

"The lies we tell ourselves." He grinned.

"If I wanted you, I could have you," I smirked. I took my second shot, welcoming the soft burn, looked Black in his eyes as I licked my palm. I watched him watch me; his eyes went dark, almost predatory. With a sinister smile, I turned my back to him, and adding an extra switch to my hips as I exited the bar, knowing for certain, he was watching me leave.

CPOV

"Okay now onto the next order of business, what's going on with Edward?" I asked.

"He's doing okay. He's in with, Jasper doing petty dealings there on the small scale to stay afloat."

"That simply won't do, Garrett. We all know that small scale can broaden fairly quickly. We can't have him gaining enough clout to start a Family of his own."

"With all due respect, Godfather you can't snuff out your own son. How will he eat?" Garrett asked worried.

"Edward wasn't bread for a 9 to 5 lifestyle. This is all he knows," Garrett argued.

"He took something away from me. It's time I take food out of his mouth to show him, what it really means to starve. Get me Jane."

BPOV

The Next Day…

"I'm glad we could reconvene this meeting. Ending our friendship wouldn't be beneficial to any party here," Emmett spoke, beginning the follow-up meeting with Black and his blonde-haired associate who goes by the name Blue. I don't know if it's because of the crystal blue eyes that adorn his face, or if it's a corny metaphor for pain. I bet the latter, I don't put anything above this cornball.

"As long as toots here stays behind the bar and plays her role, letting grown men do what grown men do, we'll have no problems." He smirked. He was goading me, and I couldn't help but fall hook line and sinker. Black knew how to trigger my inner feminist.

"You masochistic asshole!" I screamed,

"And what's a woman's role? Should I be barefoot and pregnant, too?" I snarked.

"Oh, Bella, if you wanted my kids, all you had to do was ask … open wide." He laughed. Emmett was across the table with lightning speed, but he wasn't faster than my trigger finger. Before I realized what was happening, I heard a cry of agony.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! YOU JUST SHOT ME IN THE DICK!" Black screamed.

My brother and Blue watched in horror as Black lay on the ground, blood seeping through his jeans as he yelled in agony.

"What the fuck Izzy! If he goes to the ER, how are going to explain this? We already have the sheriff's department crawling up our asses." Emmett chastised.

"We have removed plenty of bullets before. Get me the kit, and we will do it here." I ordered.

"I will NOT be responsible for this man's permanent erectile dysfunction. We need to get him to the hospital," Emmett argued.

"He was that way before, so it won't matter, just get me the kit." I snapped.

"YOU LYING PSYCHO BITCH!" Black roared.

"Hush Grumps. Blue, help me get him on the bar," I demanded.

"HELL NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed.

"But you were begging me to touch you last night." I reminded him, as he was lifted to the bar.

"Grave error in judgment…" he murmured.

Emmett came back with the requested kit in hand. I opened it and grabbed the scissors to cut his jeans. When his flesh was exposed, Blue and Emmett screamed in horror while I salivated.

"Dude, why the fuck are you commando? That's more of you than I ever needed to see. Blue cried.

"Is there still a lot to see, or is Big Eddie now Little Eddie?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm not looking on purpose, dude, ask her." Blue protested.

"Ask my assailant?' Black screamed, "Some friend you are!"

"Big Eddie, huh?" I smiled.

Big it was, it was magnificent, handcrafted even. This had to be the most perfect penis I'd ever seen, even the color. What he exceeded in length, he also did in width, and he wasn't even hard. I fought against the thought of him even entering my thoughts, as I couldn't be professional and turned on at the same time.

In all hopes of riding this ride one day, I needed to save the appendage. To eliminate it from this world would be a real crime. I'd lock myself up and throw away the key. I inspected the peen thoroughly, praying I didn't hurt a hair on chub's head … literally. I almost laughed as my exam was done; the bullet barely grazed him, as was the plan. I honestly was shooting between his legs to scare him. It wasn't my fault his dick hung so low the bullet accidentally grazed it.

"More like big baby. I barely grazed you. You have a small cut on your left thigh and on the bottom of your left testy. Big Eddie lives to see another day." I laughed, disinfected the wound while applying the necessary creams and bandaged him up.

"You're good to go, sailor. You can resume your whoring when the pain subsides, which should be in a few days," I informed him.

"Maybe you can speed up the healing process. How about you kiss the boo boo? That always made me feel better." Black smiled.

"I'm going to grab the car before her next shot hits me by mistake. Try not to die before I get back," Blue told his friend and scurried out the bar.

"Requesting my mouth anywhere near you is what got you shot in the first place. Why do you keep playing Russian roulette with me?" I asked. He motioned me to lean in closer, out of earshot of Emmett a few feet away.

"Because I love your fight, Swan. it's gonna make it that much sweeter when I fuck you into submission," he whispered.

The visual of me handcuffed and gagged forced its way into my mind and my nipples instantly hardened. I fought against the urge to shout "Claim me, I'm willing to take a ride on your tower of terror." Blue came back tossing Black a pair of sweatpants that I assumed were in the car, and Emmett showed them out. I'm sure he was just going over the final details of the drop and the money, so I began cleaning up the mess I made. I was just finishing by the time Emmett came back. He just watched me in silence for a few moments as I finished wiping down the bar. His silence was unsettling, unfortunately for me, he inherited Dad's perception. When Charlie used to watch me like this, he was analyzing me.

I hated it.

"Spit it out…" I barked. I got Dad's temper.

"You like him," He announced.

"I loathe him," I returned.

"Iz, no one has ever gotten under your skin this way. You put minimal energy into interaction with people daily, but with him, it's like … passion."

I knew he was right, the fire between us was undeniable, but I wasn't ready to admit it to anyone, least of all myself.

"What cheesy romance novels have you been reading in your spare time, Bubba?" I teased, "You're mistaking disdain for passion."

"Or frustration. I ask this out of love … when's the last time you got laid Iz?"

"Bubba!"

"Seriously, because you just shot a man in broad daylight, you have never been so sloppy." Emmett chastised.

"I wasn't shooting to kill! You'd know if I was, I wouldn't have missed." I protested.

"Not the point." He countered.

"I don't have time to get laid. I'm running a family, no room for distractions." I protested.

"Bullshit, even Dad made time. I know he went over how holding in frustration can be dangerous."

"That's because you men think with your willies, females don't need to get laid to run a successful empire," I argued.

"Tell that to your Glock." He retorted.

"I say this with the utmost respect Iz, either fuck him or put on your big girl panties and learn to be civil with him. He's our only way to Carlisle Cullen."

CPOV

"KNOCK KNOCK."

"Come in my son," I spoke expecting Garretts arrival. He always announced that he's about to retire for the evening around this time.

"Just thought I'd let you know I'm going to retire for the evening father."

"Garrett please come in and sit, we must chat." I told him

"What about father? Is everything alright?" Garrett asked concerned.

"We'll see," I said motioning him to sit.

"What is it father?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Edward had fallen in with the Swans?" I probed. I'd hate to think my remaining son would betray me.

"The Swan secret has the power to take down all that we have built." I continued.

"He's not with them, he just went to get a few guns. I didn't think it was worth mentioning." Garrett said dismissively.

"When Jane went to go shut down his petty dealings, he was in Chicago. There were Swans everywhere and it looked to be a lot more going on." I glared at him. It was either his incompetence that fueled this information or his concern for his brother that caused his treachery. I was going to find out which one.

"I had no idea, the pictures I'd received only had him and Jasper. I'd never seen a Swan besides this one trip to their bar." He spoke.

His story seems plausible, Jane followed him too and until his dealings went down there wasn't the stench of Swan. So I will give him the benefit of the doubt. It won't matter anyway, after tonight I'll insure Edwards silence.

"It's fine, Alec is on his way and there'll be nothing left to tell."

"Dad you can't! Edward is your son. Is there any part, even just the slightest that you ever loved or cared about him at all?"

"Who can love a pebble in their shoe?"

BPOV That night on the phone

"Can you believe he had the nerve?" I complained.

"I know, right, who does he think he is ... me? I'm the only one who can tell you when you need to get laid!" Alice agreed.

"Right, the nerve of him!" I huffed.

"He isn't wrong, you know," Alice conceded.

"I know, I wanna ride that surfboard badder than Beyoncé. But what am I gonna do?" I whined in defeat.

"I mean you could start with maybe not being such a bitch … no offense," Alice countered.

"This is me we're talking about; can you suggest something actually in the realm of possibilities," I sighed.

"Iz, you are not that bad, you can be sweet when you wanna be. You have always been a tough chick, no doubt about it. That is one of the reasons why I love you. But before your dad died you actually showed compassion, and you weren't so uptight all the time," Alice pointed out.

"Dad told me before he died that compassion is a weakness. If they smell blood in the water, the sharks will swim, and it's Emmett's head on the chopping block, not mine. I can't afford to let him get hurt, it could run The Family into the ground, "I explained.

"Maybe it's just time to tell The Family the truth. They may accept you, especially if you tell them you're The Viper," She suggested.

"There is so much wrong with that suggestion. First, we would be admitting we have been lying to them for the last three years, way to build trust. Secondly, you know how the Family was in an uproar when Charlie made you his consigliere. They had no confidence in you to lead in his absence, and though you have proven yourself valuable, because you don't have a dick swingin' between your legs, they refuse to see you as a leader. Thirdly, The Viper has a price on her head. With that information, any of these fuckheads that don't wanna see me lead could drop the dime on me at any second," I argued, I couldn't tell her the real reason, not yet, I will officially be Donna, but in due time.

"Well, when you put it like that, maybe we need a different plan," Alice agreed.

"We can do an election?" She buzzed.

"They wouldn't vote for me, and then the Family could fall into the wrong hands, and I'd lose Charlie's legacy."

"Way to shoot 'em down Swan."

"Charlie taught me to think of every possibility."

"He also said to have faith and hope in la Famiglia', not all the guys think so traditionally. If you think so low of our people, why do you even want to be a part of all this?"

"I gotta go, Alice, stop by the bar first when you get back from Jenks."

"Will do," She agreed.

I disconnected the call.

Alice gave me a lot to think over. Could I try being nice to Black? Why bother? There is such a thing as hate sex, and that idea is way more appealing. A brief picture of Black in the Punisher costume blowing my back out immediately came to mind. For the sake of role-playing, I could do a good damsel in distress.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you with your mouth closed. I can't say I hate it," Black's voice echoed, startling me out of my fantasy.

"Go to hell," I muttered, still a little distracted from my interrupted fantasy. It didn't help either that The Punisher stood before me in a black leather jacket, cigarette hanging out the crook of his mouth, eyes gleaming with a hint of mischief. And that jaw ... it was porn all by itself.

"That's all you got Swan, don't tell me you're going soft?" he taunted.

"That's what she said," I laughed.

"Did she, because no one has ever said that to me," He grinned.

"Yeah right, because you were born a sex god … give me a break!"

"We're all are born with talents, " he quipped.

"And here I thought douchebaggery was a skill you acquired and fine-tuned over time, but unbeknownst to me, it's your birthright."

"There's that Swan charm I've grown to detest and despise. You worried me for a second there."

"I do aim to please," I smiled.

"If you truly aim to please, you'd already be on all fours."

"The shot to the dick didn't slow you down a bit huh?" I questioned.

"What can I say? I aim to please," He grinned.

"What would please me is you telling me why you're here."

"If that's all it takes to please you, my sad theories on missionary Mike must be spot on. No wonder you have the gigantic chip on your shoulder, you've never been properly fucked ."

Black didn't know how right he was, but I couldn't tell him that.

"I'll ask again … why are you here?"

"Classic deflection but I'll engage you." He spoke, depositing the shoulder bag I noticed for the first time on one of the empty tables.

"The money for the hardware; though I'd drop it off early. Once we get the equipment, Blue and I will be outta your hair."

"You knew Emmett and the boys would be at the distributors all day, why'd you pick now to bring the money?" I quizzed.

"Nothing gets by you Sawn … I just thought I'd give you one last chance at a proper goodbye," Black said, inching closer to me with every word. Before I knew it, I was backed into the bar with no space between us. I could smell the spearmint and tobacco on his breath, and it instantly became my new favorite smell.

"I swore yesterday I bid you a proper due with the barrel of my gun."

"And here I thought that was just your form of foreplay."

"Baby … you have no idea," I smirked.

"Look what we have here…Princessa' and the Black Sheep."

My head snapped in the direction of the door, where I spotted a familiar man.

"Alec what are you doing here?" Black said tensely. He turned around using his left arm to push me behind him in a defensive position.

"When The Godfather tosses you out, that doesn't mean go off and start a family of your own, Edward. You know that," Alec said stalking towards us.

I pushed past Black and made my way around the bar where my weapons were located. The tone in Alec's voice gave me the impression that this little meeting was about to go south fast.

"We normally don't open until six but what can I getcha?" I played the dutiful bartender role buying Black some time.

"This isn't a social call sweetheart, this is a warning. Tell your brother to stop doing business with Edward or The Swan Family is looking for trouble."

"My brother doesn't take kindly to threats, and quite frankly neither do I," I explained. As soon he said Alec the name rang a bell, my bell to be exact. He's the Cullens top handler his body count is about half of mine. Which would be impressive if I wasn't me.

"Ah… so you know who I am and what I'm capable of?" He smiled.

"Your reputation precedes you," I spoke grabbing a rag and wiping down the bar.

"Good then you will heed my warning. Oh- and I'm taking this with me as an act of agreement." He said, reaching for the bag of money on table.

"The hell you are!" Black spoke, reaching for his holster but it was too late. Alec had his gun out in a flash and sent three slugs into Blacks chest. Black collapsed against the wall next to me.

"Amateur" he laughed.

Three more bodies piled into the bar.

We have company.

I flew to the floor behind the bar and grabbed my M9. I was torn between checking on Black and my instinct as The Viper to body these motherfuckers. "The Viper" won, I grabbed my gun and my knife.

"BELLA, NO!" Black coughed bringing unwanted attention to me.

Alec turned back around so fast and fired off two shots shattering the glass bottles behind me. Only after one of my metal kisses ploughed through his shoulder a few seconds prior to the thug to his left taking my blade to his carotid choking on his blood then dropping dead. Gunshots rang out as all three men obliterated the bar behind me.

"You must have a death wish like your boy toy here." Alec said, inching up to the bar.

"You walked into the wrong bar today." I announced from my spot below the bar. I hit the button to lock the doors with steel reinforcements we couldn't afford any more company.

He was closing in on the bar, "I didn't want it to go down this way baby. I thought you were a hot piece of ass and you're a Swan legacy. I don't want to but I'll have your brains splattered across these shot glasses before you can think about pulling that trigger again."

He was at the bar leaning over the top attempting to spot me. I crawled to the right kicking the shelf behind me sending it crashing forward over the bar and onto his head. I crawled on my knees through the bar ducking behind a booth and fired off a shot. I hit thug number two's leg bringing him down to me and elbowed him in the gut. I reached out to my left to the remains of the shattered bar and grabbed the corkscrew. I plunged it in into his torso repeatedly until he went limp. Blood leaked as he died in my arms. I used his dead body to shield off the many remaining rounds being fired at me. I counted thug number three's rounds. He had a Sig, and when the 15th round sounded he didn't have enough time to reload before I kissed him between the eyes. Alec looked back as the body dropped,that gave enough time to grab the leg of a broken table and throw it at his hand. I knocked the gun out of his hand. He went to reach for his other gun and I heard shots ring. Alec screamed again falling to his knees slightly.

He slowly mustered up the strength to stand. On shaky feet he charged me. From behind me I saw Black slumped against the wall beretta in my gun drawn I could put a bullet through Alec's head and finish the job but I was going to enjoy besting him. He reached for me and I smashed the butt of my gun into his nose. I used my left leg to sweep him off his feet to the floor he landed with a loud thud. He punched my face kicking me in the stomach slightly pushing me back. I brushed it off stomping on his knee cap until I heard a crack. Then I elbow dropped on his rib cage until the familiar song of broken bones echoed in the room. His screams fell on deaf ears. He rolled us over and his hand squeezed my throat. I broke his grip grabbing his face head butting him while digging my thumbnails into his eyes. He screamed and backhanded me. I kicked him off and he flew into the empty table behind us going limp. I grabbed the tubing used for the bar tap wrapped it around his throat and squeezed mercilessly.

"Like I told you before, you walked into the wrong bar." I hissed.

"Vi…Vi..Vi" He choked trying to say my name as death drew him in.

"Amateur…" I taunted him as I watched the life slip from his eyes.

I stood to my feet taking a deep breath. As I inhaled the scent of death, basking in my power. I felt like I was floating. It's been a while since I've killed in combat, it felt good to get my hands bloody again. I returned to the far corner of the room to find Black and kneeled in front of him.

"Sorry about your friends." I spoke.

"No friends of mine but you might want to send condolences to Carlisle."

"I think a muffin basket of their heads will suffice..."

"So, you're the…"

"Yes…is that a problem?" I questioned.

He stared at me as silence echoed between us. Now that he knows the truth he'll probably go running for the hills. He can run, but if he tells anyone especially his dad, about me there's nowhere he can hide.

"Y-you're "The Vi…

"Yes I am "The Viper". I thought we just established that but what we need to establish is if you tell anyo-"

"That's so fucking hot." He spoke.

"Wait, Wha-"

I was cut off by his lips crashing to mine, when his tongue entered my mouth, my threat was instantly forgotten. I straddled his lap and deepened the kiss, Black let out a groan that only fueled my desire tenfold. I was already on a blood high at this point, this was damn near an outer body experience. I tugged his hair, roughly exposing his neck to me, and nibbled and sucked on his flesh, causing him to make a sound somewhere between a hiss and moan. He grabbed my ass and pulled me to him violently. I felt his dick at my center. The friction felt amazing. I moaned into his neck as I yanked his leather jacket off his arms.

"Wait…" I said, just now remembering why I came over to him in the first place.

"You're hit, we need to take care of you." I protested.

"I've learned never to carry around that much money without wearing one of these." Black replied peeling off his shirt to expose the Kevlar vest underneath.

"I'll be a little bruised but I'll live."

"So much more than a pretty face…" I smiled.

"Likewise." He spoke before his lips reclaimed mine.

I bit his bottom lip roughly before ripping off the remaining barriers off his torso. The sound he made was almost primal. Before I knew it, I was on my back with a shirtless Black grinding The Black Mamba into this jean covered taco.

"More," I demanded.

My hands flew to my sides gripping at the floor beneath me. Red covered my arms which did nothing to subdue my desire nor Blacks. He tugged my jean shorts down with vigor as I lost my shirt. Now I lay before him in nothing but a cherry red thong.

"Magnificent," He whispered.

He started a trail down my neck through the valley of my breast before he took my right nipple into his mouth while massaging the other breast steadily. I moaned loudly hypersensitive to his touch. His dick grew harder at the sound, Big Eddie had grown so large by this point. I was sure he was seconds away from busting out of that denim clad prison. I was wet with anticipation I could feel my juices drip down my inner thighs. Black reached down to massage my lips coating each one of his fingertips in my essence.

"So wet…I knew you didn't really hate me." Black smirked.

"I hate that you're not fucking me," I countered.

"All you had to do was ask."

Or take what's already mine."

I flipped him on his back, pinning him to the floor. I could tell he was shocked by my strength. I unbuckled his belt, yanking down his jeans just enough for Big Eddie to spring free.

"Three shirts and a Kevlar vest but … no boxers," I teased.

"Like I said, I was giving you a chance at a proper goodbye, glad you're taking me up on my offer," He groaned as my hand began stroking the beast. I should be intimated; this thing looked like it could split me in two. Definitely the most prominent member I've seen, porn included, and three times the size I've ever had. Yet while staring down the eye of the dragon, I couldn't help but feel the excitement to conquer it. I put his pole underneath me, sliding up and down on his length drenching it in my juices. The tip was rubbing against my clit, and it was driving us both wild.

"Oh, fuck Bella" He groaned.

I put both hands on his chest to steady myself. Black shivered and let out a groan so deep, I felt it vibrate in his cock. He gripped my hips so tightly, he won't be the only one sporting bruises, and that just egged me on further.

"You like that huh…?" I smirked.

I lifted myself up a bit to put the tip of his dick right at my entrance as I sank down on his length. We both let out a simultaneous moan. I just had the tip in, and his monster was stretching me out, I'd never felt so full.

"Oh fuck…" I whined.

I lowered myself further and bit my lip so hard that I broke the skin. The stretching burned but in the most delicious way.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I knew you could take this dick, I knew you were a champ," Black praised.

"Shut the fuck up."

" I told you I'd show you how to use that mouth and it will be calling my name."

Black shifted his hips, thrusting further into me. I didn't know it was possible to get deeper, I felt full to capacity.

"Oh, fuck shit," I muttered, my head fell to his while taking in the feeling, this was torture.

My hair fell like a curtain between us as I looked into his eyes. Blood drizzled from my hair leaving red specks on his torso. That predatory look was back as he gripped my hips, bringing me the rest of the way down on his length before raising me up to do it all over again. My eyes rolled back into my head as every nerve ending vibrated within me, the delicious feeling of pleasure and pain. Slowly the burning pain subsided, and we found a rhythm. Embarrassingly to me, I was close to cumming within minutes.

"So deep," I cried.

He was hitting a spot so deep inside me I didn't even know it existed: the g-spot. I thought it was a myth or a fairytale, something I read in my smutty books to create the illusion of a stellar sex life. He hit the spot repeatedly, and my legs shook uncontrollably. I felt as if I was about to explode. He was playing my body, and I was powerless to change the melody. I couldn't breathe. I was completely drowning in pleasure. In a flash, I was on my back, and he was pounding me into the hardwood. He had me completely under his spell. I screamed his name so loud; if this building wasn't soundproof, someone would have called the cops.

"I told you you'd say my name; now tell me what you want!" He demanded.

"More Black, more … oh, God!" I yelled.

I watched his hands grip my breast roughly tinting me red in its really drove into me, and at this point, I was seeing stars. My heart was hammering in my chest, my legs shook violently ... and then this feeling of complete euphoria washed over me. I was so zoned out, I didn't feel anything but bliss. When I came down off my high, my head rested on Black's chest, and we were in a comfortable silence.

How long have we been lying here, what was that?

"Black?"

"After what we just did, call me Edward, please…" He countered.

"Edward…" I tried his real name out on my lips, I liked it.

Edward.

"Yes?"

"What was that?" I asked breathlessly, I was still vibrating with pleasure, but I couldn't move my legs. My pussy felt like if I moved even an inch, I'd exploded into ecstasy all over again.

"Uh … sex?" he answered confused.

"No … What did you do to me?"

"It's called an orgasm, I know it's been a while since you've been fucked properly, but I thought you'd recognize that." Edward laughed.

"That was not an orgasm, I've had orgasms, most self-inflicted, but-"

"Damn, now, I'm hard again," Edward, muttered.

"Oh … Bella, my beautiful Isabelle, you didn't know you could squirt?" he laughed. "How cute, I'm glad I could be your first," Edward grinned.

"I-I…" I didn't know what to say, no one had ever done that to my body. For once, I was out of sarcastic shit to say, so I said the only thing I could think of.

"After I get the feeling in my legs back, do it again."

I did eventually regain the feeling in my legs after what felt like an eternity. I stood to my feet, the blood was starting to settle into my skin, I needed a shower fast. Black pulled his jeans back up over his ass and stood up beside me taking in the scene before him.

"How are we going to fix this mess?" He questioned.

"I have friends in low places," I announced.

I moved to the back of the bar and down the hallway to the office. I punched in my code and was let in. I tugged Black inside and shut the door behind me before bending down and pulling the third lever on the swivel chair.

"Follow me," I told him.

I opened the closet door and the keypad was now exposed. I entered my code and the back of the closet opened to a stairwell.

I tugged him up the stairs with me, through the final door and into my apartment. I loved this place, it holds a rustic charm. I was inspired by old-school Louisiana tradition, and that flowed effortlessly through the space. Gas stove, wood burning fireplace, and a record player graced the corners as pictures of Bubba and me as children adorned the walls. It was my tiny piece of home.

"Well isn't this quaint; this is more like the girl I think I know," Edward said smiling

"I'd like to think so. Somewhere off the radar where I don't have to watch my back every five seconds," I announced.

The Swan Estate was cold, though it wasn't meant to be. It was traditional with a modern flare. The pictures that laced the walls were all portraits for show. The décor was picked out by the finest Italian interior designer money could buy. The kitchen had the most up to date stainless steel appliances and was a chef's dream kitchen. Everything was perfectly hand crafted to create the image desired, what would be respected. When, Charlie died I desperately wanted to change it, but with everyone struggling with the death of my father I felt like they needed to cling onto a sense of normalcy. I regretted the façade created within those walls. Which left me to snatch solace wherever I could find it which happened to be this place.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed the corded phone. No one knew about this place so I knew the feds couldn't possibly be tapping this line. But I still decided to speak in code who says Michael's end is clean?

"Mikey its Bella," I announced when he picked up after the third ring.

'Isabella to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You're still a vet right?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Well I'm at Charlie's and my dog Carla just had four puppies. They all didn't make it at birth I could use some help with them."

"And Carla?"

"Carla is alive for now nothing you will need to concern yourself with. The puppies are suffering though I was hoping you could help me take care of them." I said.

"I am on my way give me and hour."

"See you in 60." I hung up.

"Puppies?" Edward quizzed.

"It's a code we use for our cleaners. The Swans have many animals on the estate so it is not uncommon for a call to need the vet."

"Smart." Black praised.

"So… as much as I love the whole True blood season five vibe you have going on. You might scare the cleaner half to death if we don't rinse this shit off." He joked.

"Mikey has seen worse I was more ruthless than this in my younger days. As I age, stealth is what got me my name. Quick, easy, non-messy kills like strangulation, smotherings, car accidents, things like that. I haven't had to call Mikey in a few years but he remembers me well. Though you're right, I need to shower. Then I need to call Emmett and get to The Swan Estate. I must meet with the family to decide how we are going to proceed."

"And where does that leave me?" Edward asked nervously.

"And here I thought it was obvious…join me." I requested.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

I turned around with a giggle, and scurried towards the bathroom with Edward in toe.

After showering we got dressed, Edward borrowing some of Daddy's old clothes. Edward pulled me to him kissing me softly but intensely.

"Full disclosure, I want this Bella … I want us," He announced. Edward was so open, so honest and vulnerable; I had to chop my inner sarcastic bitch off at the knees before she gave a foolish yet witty response. Instead, I opted to extend the same courtesy.

"I want this too, and if we are being honest, I think I've wanted this since the very first time I saw you," I admitted.

"I just don't know where everything got so lost…" I muttered.

"Around the time you laughed at my dick," Edward countered.

"I did not laugh!" I protested.

"It was somewhere between a scream and a giggle snort."

"I do not giggle snort!" I laughed hitting him in the shoulder.

"You can't laugh at a man's appendage and expect smooth sailing," Edward argued.

"I did not laugh, I was startled, I'd never seen anything so big before, it was something close to a battering ram. I thought about it knocking down walls, my walls to be exact … on second thought, that might have been the point where I may have chuckled," I admitted.

Fuck, so this was totally my fault…

"See!" He pointed.

"After that I hated you, I was convinced you thought I was some kind of freak and it pissed me off because I still wanted you so badly. Up until that point, you were the girl of my dreams."

"What about now?" I asked unsurely.

"You're the girl of my reality, and hopefully the girl of my future," Edward answered.

I kissed his lips again, pouring our future into this kiss while praying that once I told him my plans, there was still a future for us.

"What's wrong?" he broke our kiss asking with concerned eyes.

"After what I have to tell you there might not be a future us," I frowned.

"Why is that, don't tell me you're married?" He laughed.

"No, nothing like that," I said with a heavy sigh ... time to rip off the Band-Aid.

"I wasn't using you to get to your father, Edward, I was using you to get through him, to kill him," I announced.

" I don't understand,"he said.

"Edward I've been the head of The Swan Family since my father died. I told Emmett and our consigliere it was a front for the other Families with more traditional values, but that isn't the real reason. When my father died something smelt sour to me. A deal going bad in The Swan Family never happens. So I knew there had to be a leak, a piece of the puzzle I was missing I knew if I took my place as head I'd never find out. As the lowly bartender sister people relax around me, they drink around me, and they speak freely around me. Most people don't notice me or forget that I'm there which has worked in finding the leak." I looked into Edwards eyes as he listened intently, hanging on my every word.

"Long story short a former Family member, Peter Rest In Peace. It was such an unfortunate car accident that took him away from us." I smiled.

He told, Carlisle my dad found out about him breaking the rules of the five families and dealing drugs through the schools. Majority being the prep schools that some of the families' children attended. The meeting was set after the Columbia drop. Long story short Eleazar's goddaughter Carmen and I clicked real tight after I gutted the motherfucker who'd raped her freshman year of high school. No one knew what Charlie Swan's daughter looked like so I spent that summer in Columbia with her looking into the deal so no one asked questions.

"It took some digging, but I dug up a picture of Alec on the roof of the warehouse at the Columbia drop. That's why, when you said his name it clicked. He's the one who fired the shot killing Don Elazar's brother, resulting in the death of two of our men and the rest of Elazar's pickup crew. Once word got back to Elazar it looked like a double cross and he sent for my father's head." Realization set in Edwards eyes as acceptance echoed in his features. I nervously bit my lip. Is he accepting things are over between us because I'm out to take down his father?

"I sat on this information for a year plotting my next move and when you landed in my lap a plan formed. So you see I never wanted to work with, Carlisle, I want to overthrow him. Then I want you to take over as head of the Cullen Family it's after all your birthright." I explained.

He looked at me for a second drinking in my nervous expression. Hehadn't said a word since I finished telling him my intentions.

"It's about fucking time" He spoke.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"I've been waiting for someone to kill my father for years now, but I knew if I had a hand in it, I'd be shunned by the entire east coast not to mention have Alec on my tail." He replied.

"Wait…I don't understand, you're not mad?" I asked shocked.

"Hell no my father is a vile awful human being, he has dishonored the family is so many ways, Edward Sr has probably rolled over in his grave a hundred times over. He deals in the schools, I was going to tell you about your father. I was just looking for the right time but you clearly figured it out but it doesn't end there. He got involved in human trafficking, he's who killed my mother and my brother, then he moved on to living in sin with his rat of a mistress. I've been counting down the days and building my own empire to rise on the ashes of his."

"I'm sorry, Esme was beloved by everyone in the families. Carlisle blamed the local gang 'The Shifters'. He said it was a home invasion went wrong. We all bound together in solidarity and ended that pathetic gang, was that all in vain?" I asked confused.

"No, they killed them, and their bloodshed was welcomed but the story that was fed was a lie. 'The Shifters' are in the human trafficking business. Carlisle decided that he was untouchable. He assumed "The Shifters" would be so happy to see a dollar he could go down on the ask so he could skim a few more dollars off the top. After the next shipment was complete Carlisle followed through with his plan. Those sons of bitches came in our home, raped my mother, and killed her then my brother when he tried to protect her."

"Oh my god, Edward, that's terrible!" Angry now I tossed the assignment off to our enforcers at the time.

"And not three months after we put my mother in the ground. Tears not dry off her casket he's moved his mistress into our estate. Sleeping in my moms bed that man disgusts me!" Edward spat with venom. His eyes went black and hollow at the memory.

"Is that why he cast you out too, he just wanted to demolish the rest of his old life?" I asked.

"No, he cast me out for murdering his whore or at least he thinks I did."

I was stunned at the words. I mean I know the business we are in, we are all killers, but that was the last thing I was expecting.

"I knew something was off with this bitch. SoI had, Garett my adopted brother and father's consigliere check her out further than just the initial background check. I found out she was a CI for the feds to get a petty possession charge dropped. She actually fell for my father and told them she wouldn't spy anymore. Being with The Godfather made her feel untouchable. I went to my father demanding the snakes head but he refused, determined to keep that snake in our midst. He was weak. He fell for the first cunt in a skirt after my mom died and refused to do what had to be done. I was just planning to leave I had Jasper out in St Louis, I'd start my own thing. On my last day in the mansion I heard a shot ring out. I ran outside and saw Victoria face down in the pool and Garrett with my father's revolver. Garrett,he's been with us since he was six, but we both knew in our hearts as my adopted brother my father would kill him. He wouldn't out right kill me so I took the fall and was cast out of Detroit and you know the rest." I spoke.

"That was a nice thing you did for your brother." I spoke softly.

"He's all I got left, he is my blood despite what anyone thinks. I couldn't let Carlisle take him. We just had to buy some time. He's warned me on Carlisle's other previous attempts on my life, he must have not known about this one."

"Good, maybe we can use him..." I thought aloud.

"Use him for what?"

"Get up we have work to do, this all ends tonight." I announced.

I made my way downstairs just as Mike punched in his code past the reinforcements, I came out the office and into the bar to welcome him Edward in toe.

"Right on time, Michael thank you for coming so quickly."

"By the way you sounded on the phone I got the feeling this was time sensitive."

"Yes it is, Mike this is Black, Black Mike." I introduced.

"I take it that belongs to him…" Mike smirked eyeballing this discarded shirt that was completely bathed in blood.

"Some things never change with you, Bells." Mike laughed.

"You know the high I get, I can't control myself." I laughed. I felt Edward grip my hip tightly as he death glared Mike, I rolled my eyes but Possessiveward was bound to get my juices flowing again so I decided to nip it in the bud.

"So, Mike, how's Jessica doing?" I asked. Mikes face lit up with adoration every time anyone brought up Jessica.

"Great, she pregnant again, it's a boy this time and we have settled on the name Logan, she's due this Spring." He announced.

"I need to make a trip over there soon and see her and my godbaby Ashleigh." I told him.

"Bring Emmett it would be nice to catch up with you two."

"Will do." I agreed. The mention of his wife and kids, my goddaughter, seemed to defuse Edward, I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. Embarrassment looks cute on him.

"Well I gotta jet, leave me their heads." I shot over my shoulder on my way towards the door, I heard Mike snicker.

"Some things really never change." Mike laughed.

I flipped my phone open and dialed my brother on my way out of Charlie's.

"Bubba, how quick can you organize a meeting of the five families?"

I'm trying to listen to Emmett when I felt Edward tap my shoulder. I looked over at his questioning eyes as he mouthed,

"Was that missionary Mike?" All I could do was grin.

Tonight

"Don Denali, Don Carlisle, Don Benjamin, Don Hunter, and Don Laurent, Thank you so much for meeting us on such short notice," I spoke.

Carlisle's eyes met mine with an icy stare, but the nervous twitch of his fingers showed concern.

"Don Emmett, what is the meaning of this? You call an emergency meeting, and then you let this woman address us," Don Hunter looked past me and spoke.

"Always a pleasure, Don Hunter," I shot sarcastically.

"Here's the deal. You all will listen respectfully to what my sister has to say because after today she will officially take my seat as the head of The Swan Family."

"Preposterous!' Don Hunter spat.

"Unheard of!" Carlisle followed suit.

"I have been running the family in secret for the last three years," I admitted.

"Don Emmett you've been lying, and left our affairs to this woman! You dishonor Charlie's name," Don Hunter spat.

"He dishonors nothing. It was his wishes as set forth in The Will of the Don. Isabella was named his underboss and rightful heir." Alice reported while dropping the copy of the will on the table.

"If this is to be true, Isabella, then why lead in secret, why not be proud to step into the legacy set forth before you? " Don Denali asked. He wasn't brash; he was just struggling to understand my motives. While Don Hunter tore through the pages of the will in hopes this was a fraudulent claim.

"Well, Don Denali, I didn't feel like I could properly lead The Family into the future without closing the lid on the past. I needed to find out the truth behind my father's death."

"This is absurd as Don Hunter has said. These two have admitted to treason against the five families and should be dealt with!" Carlisle protests.

"Sit down Father, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet," Edward said walking into the room and leaning against the door frame. Carlisle went white as a ghost. It was obvious he expected his son to be six feet under, buried by the remains of his own treachery.

"Edward what are you-"

"How am I alive after you sent Alec to kill me?" Edward cut him off.

"Don Carlisle, what is the meaning of this?" Don Denali asked confused.

"Godfather he didn't tell you? He sent Alec to silence me so the true death of Charlie Swan remained a mystery. Which was a waste, seeming as Isabella already knew. See good old Dad here was the plug to the drugs that were filtered throughout our schools three years ago. Don Charlie found out, that's why he called that meeting, but Dad here made sure there was no meeting, just a funeral." Edward spilled.

"Here's the picture of the man who really killed Don Elazar's brother you all know him well," I said slamming down the pictures of Alec on the roof of the warehouse right before he snuffed out Elazar's brother.

"The picture is a little grainy, how can we be sure that's Alec," Don Hunter said taking up for his butt buddy.

"Let's take a closer look shall we, Edward…" I signaled.

Edward reached his arm out the door frame and brought in two baskets setting them on the table before us. I ripped the blankets from the tops and gasps echoed in the conference room. The look of horror etched into Carlisle face was priceless as he examined Alecs and his three cronies heads in baskets surrounded by muffins.

"My condolences Carlisle my finest muffin basket. "I quipped.

"The Muffin Man!" Laurent looked at me in horror.

"You know…I never really liked that name and its gender exclusivity, that's why I leaked the name "The Viper"." I smirked.

All five heads shot from the basket up to me in awe even a once apprehensive Don Hunter looked at me with a hit of admiration.

"Makes sense why only Charlie could get a hold of you, he literally had you in his back pocket." Don Benjamin scoffed.

"Why bring such gore into our meeting, Miss Viper, you could have just told us." Don Laurent quipped.

"I do admit I am one for theatrics but I did this for a greater purpose. These were the men Carlisle sent to kill his own son and that is a crime against the family. I'm requesting Don Carlisle be stripped of his title and exiled from the United States. If he should fail to comply, we take that as an active sign of War, Edward shall take over all operations for the Cullen Family."

"With all to respect Donna Isabella, Edward was exiled. We can't reinstate him without just cause." Don Denali spoke.

"There was never due cause, just another lie fed by Carlisle. He cast Edward out because he believed him to have killed his mistress. The woman he was living in sin with who we have on good authority was a CI for the feds. He refused to put a bullet in her brain because he was weak and fell for the jezebel."

"Don't you dare speak her name!" Carlisle roared.

"What about Esme? Can we speak her name?" Garrett said entering the room.

"Garett, what's going on?" Carlisle looked around nervously.

"Esme, your wife, our mother, the woman who was murdered because you got in bed with human trafficking." Garrett exposed.

"Don Carlisle!" Don Hunter looked over, appalled with his friend for the first time.

"You got in bed with 'The Shifters' and they killed mom, and then you paraded that no good whore around our mothers house. So I took this gun right here-" He spoke, placing a revolver in the center of the table.

"And I blew her fucking brains out, and I'd do it again."

"YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!" Carlisle yelled leaping across the table to lunge at Garrett. I had him on his back in seconds flat with a boot to his throat.

"I call in a vote, to strip Don Carlisle of his title and exile him to the borders beyond the United States. Do I have a second?" I asked.

It shocked the shit out of me when Don Hunter was the one to second.

"I Second!" He announced looking at Carlisle in disgust.

"Then I call it to a vote." I spoke.

The vote was unanimous, all the five families agreed. Carlisle had 48 hours to get his affairs in order and get out of the country or every family from the east coast to the pacific will be on his ass.

One Year Later.

"Bella, are we leaving for a week or a month," Edward teased, "because you have more bags than an airport carousel."

"Laugh now, but you'll be crying later when you run out of clothes, mister-one-bag-is-all-I-need," I quipped sticking my tongue out at him.

"That just means I will spend a lot more time naked," he grinned.

"I like the sound of that; one bag it is," I agreed.

Edward jostled me up off my feet spinning me around before his lips claimed mine. I will never get enough of this man. He has been working tirelessly for a year to restore the goodwill behind the Cullen name. I know it's taken a toll on him, so I organized this little trip for us. He could use the break, and I could use some alone time with the love of my life.

"Donna Isabella," Alice spoke from the other side of my bedroom door.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked annoyed as Edward gently placed me back on my feet.

"You have a week in paradise to ride The Black Mamba, right now you have a flight to catch." She teased.

"The Black Mamba?" Edward questioned grinning.

"Alice, I could have your head for this," I reminded her.

"You'd be lost without me," she laughed, "be in the car, ready to go in five."

I heard the soft click of Alice's heels fade away until eventually, silence surrounded us.

"I guess we better get a move on," I announced smoothing down my dress heading towards the door.

"Not so fast, Swan," Edward stopped me, "The Black Mamba?"

"Ugh- you're never going to let this go, are you?" I groaned.

"Never," he grinned.

"Well never is a long time; you plan on sticking around?" I teased, though I hope the true question wasn't missed.

"Until death do us part Swan."

"How about we repeat that in a dress and tux surrounded by the people we love," I grinned.

"Just tell me when and where," Edward said eyes transfixed on mine.

"We'll figure that out very soon, together."

We touched down in Columbia and Don Eleazar sent a car for us to take us to the villa he was lending us.

"It's beautiful, I can't believe you got to spend a whole summer here." Edward said coming on the balcony behind me wrapping his strong arms around my waist. He placed a gentle kiss on my neck and peered at the water.

"It was amazing, the places I saw, the people I met, the food! You're gonna love it." I smiled up at him.

"Too bad we could only steal a week."

The Cullen Family finally managed to clean up the wreckage left in Carlisle's wake.

"I still don't trust them longer than a week not to fuck shit up though" Edward admitted.

"I'm sure they'll do fine, especially because you've been micromanaging them from Columbia." I teased,

"I've admitted I'm anal, sue me." He shrugged,

"Anal… now there's an idea." I grinned.

"So naughty…" He smiled.

"How incredibly lucky I am that I found you, my other half, my perfect match. Bella, you complete me in every way, you gave me a part of myself I never knew was even missing. You're fun and adventurous, your appetite for the darker things in life rival my own. I almost had a heart attack when you asked me earlier because I didn't want to ruin the surprise but…"

Edward pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and cracked the lid. A perfect princess cut diamond wrapped in an infinity band came to view as tears formed in my eyes.

"Will you marry me Bella?"

"Yes! I can't wait to marry you." I smiled letting him slip the ring on my finger.

I pulled him into a deep kiss trying to express my joy through it.

"Once tonight is over we can begin our lives together." I reassured him.

"I know." He agreed.

"It's time for me to go meet Carmen, I'll see you when it's done." I kissed him moving towards the door.

.

Don Elazar, after we cleared up the debacle from three years ago was nice enough to let us use one of his villas in the rich area of Columbia. It wasn't too far from one of his warehouses he'd hinted at being empty. I made the short trek to the abandoned warehouse and met Carmen out front.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you, it's been too long." She greeted me in her thick Colombian accent.

"Is he prepped and ready to go?" I quizzed.

"I do as you requested. He just came to so you might want to get in there."

"Thanks Carmen."

"After what you do for me, I owed you one." she winked leaving me to enter the warehouse alone.

I walked to the back of the warehouse which was set up just as I asked. One thing to always appreciate about Carmen, she takes direction well. Carlisle lay before me naked, strapped to a metal slab as monitors hang above his head. It's a killer's wet dream.

"Tsk tsk tsk… you picked the wrong country to relocate to Carlisle, did you think Don Elazar wasn't going to be informed? Word got sent back the moment you touched the ground. I just decided I'd let you get comfortable before making my move. "I taunted.

"Why are you doing this, and why can't I move?" Carlisle asked panicked.

"Thanks to this little drug tetrodotoxin Carmen administered, it completely disables your ability to move but leaves your other neurological functions intact. Which means you will feel EVERYTHING." I grinned walking closer to the table. I stood next to him brushing his greying blonde hair out of his face.

"Why are you doing this? I was exiled you won." Carlisle spat.

"It's simple really, I don't like loose ends. You of all people should understand how they come back to bite you. " I spoke grabbing a blade from the steel plate that housed tonight's weapons.

"Come on Carlisle be straight with me, you were down but not out. One of these days you were going to slither back to the States with one mission, to end Edward and everything we've built. I can't let you do that."

"You love him." he stated.

"What are you planning?" I countered.

"I'll never tell." He announced.

"I figured, you're stubborn. That's something Edward gets from you, but that's not the only thing…" I said eyeing the newly named Cullenconda.

"His is bigger though." I whispered.

"It's cold", he protested.

"It's gone." I announced. In one fail swoop the Cullenconda was slayed.

Screams echoed off the walls of the deserted warehouse.

"I figured you a screamer." I said before shoving his dick in his mouth to muffle the screams.

He was gagging uncontrollably good thing I told Carmen not to feed him.

"You know Carlisle, growing up in this business they say never expose your weakness. Yet yours was front and center it was almost too easy. I feared it was a trap for a while there but you fell for Carmen hook line and sinker." I taunted.

"She fed you lines about needing a man to respect her body with traditional values and the more she wouldn't let you into her garden, the more you wanted to prove worthy. Which in return made you sloppy and mine for the taking," I explained.

"You're bleeding all over Eleazar's floor, we can't have this mess," I announced. I put down the blade and grabbed the blow torch. I could tell he wanted to fight against the restraints when his eyes darted around in a panic. I heard a muffled please no. He closed his eyes the closer I got to him. I grabbed him by the throat, making his eyes fly open.

"No no no, the reasons for these monitors are that I want you to see everything!" I said I slammed down the blow torch and pickee up the scalpel.

"Since you keep closing your fucking eyes viewership is no longer optional." I grinned.

I carved into Carlisle left eye socket, careful not to cut the eyeball itself. He screamed in agony as tears and blood pooled in his water line. When I carved just enough, I ripped the rest of his eyelid clean off. At this point his scream was on repeat, the devil inside danced with me to my favorite song as I repeated the action with eyelid number two.

"So now that we can see let me continue." I smiled.

I cut back on the blow torch and brought it back up to his missing appendage, burning the incision closed.

"Do you smell that, your flesh burning and rotting?" I asked.

"Well get used to it because you're on a one-way trip to hell," I assured him.

"You see this here?" I asked holding up a bone saw.

"This is one of my least favorite items, people say it's easier to chop bodies up to dispose of them, me I think it's an unnecessary tactic and a bloody one and I have a date with your sons cock tonight and your blood might kill the mood. Though on second thought, Alec's didn't but I digress. I'll just move onto my favorite game, I call it Thor's hammer. I know I'm a Marvel nerd, but do you know what Thor is the god of?" I asked. His eyes bulged out of there sockets, I'll take that as a yes.

I moved the jumper box from under the table and attached the cables to his nipples.

"And just to ensure the shock doesn't move you outta place…" I stated, pulling out my nail gun.

I shot a nail straight through Carlisle palm, nailing him to the table further.

The scream was loud and pained as tears and blood ran down his face. He screamed so loud he opened his throat so far his dick slipped further down and he began to choke. I let him struggle turning blue in the face while I finished nailing down his other hand. Then I yanked the dick out of his mouth and tossing it to the side. Carlisle eyes rolled to the back of his head before he passed out. I was well prepared for that. The smelling salts under his nose woke him right up like a good bump of Columbian cocaine.

"We aren't done yet daddy dearest," I said setting that battery to 400 volts and flipping the switch.

Carlisle screamed and screamed. I had fun with the voltage for an hour or so, he passed out two more times before I had my fix with electric.

"Please, why don't you just kill me," He begged.

"Oh, I plan to, I just wanted to give you a dose of the pain and suffering you've caused so many."

"Who are you to Judge Viper?"

"Oh baby, I'm the judge, jury, and executioner." I smirked.

"I'm not the only one who hates The Swans, be wise to remember that little girl," He spat.

I walked around the table grabbing the scalpel again. I hopped up on the table straddling his waist.

"Too bad you can't pop a chub anymore daddy." I taunted using the rag in my back pocket to wipe the sweat off my brow before shoving it in is mouth.

"This is the end for you, Don Carlisle your fight is over," I said each word with a stab to the chest. I dragged my blade creating a circle around where his heart is supposed to be.

"I thought I'd take care of this for you, since you never truly had one anyway." I announced before digging my hand in his chest. He went limp in my arms from the pain but that didn't deter me, I felt his flesh and blood surround my hand, feeling around until I found my organ of choice. With all the force I could muster up I ripped it out his chest, ending his life for good.

Before washing my hands, I tossed the heart in a small box I found laced with some parchment paper and left it in the office for Eleazar. I thought it might bring him closure for his brother. I texted Eleazar about his gift and told him the warehouse could use a good clean, if he caught my drift.

I crept into bed seeing as Edward was already asleep when I got back. I showered then snuggled next to him resting my head on his shoulder and my ring cover hand on his chest. I eyed my ring and a warm feeling spread through me.

Happiness

I never thought someone like me, a killer would ever truly be happy. Hell, I didn't think I deserved to be happy after all the lives I've taken. But as I laid here Edward I'm my arms I decided to embrace my happiness fighting my natural urge to flee. I knew it wouldn't be easy, especially when we have to merge Families after the wedding. But if anyone could make it it's Edward and I.

I'm sure of it.


End file.
